Maddy Smith
Madeline 'Maddy' Smith ' ('Aimee Kelly) is the main protagonist of the first two series. She is a fifteen year old girl who is attempting to conceal her true identity from the world. She is a tame Wolfblood, who conceal their animalistic abilities from society, although some wolfbloods do not, which are Wild Wolfbloods. Maddy inherited her Wolfblood genes from her parents who are both are also Wolfbloods, and she lives in a secluded country house with them. Shannon Kelly and Tom Okanawe are her best friends, but the friendship deteriorates as she meets Rhydian, a new Wolfblood in the area, and starts spending more time with him because they both share common secrets.At the conclusion of Series 2 Maddy left Stoneybridge with her family seeking refuge in the wild. Visit the Maddy Smith Gallery. Concealing The Secret Maddy and her family; Daniel "Dan" and Emma have never told anyone their secret, with the exception of Rhydian, who is also a wolfblood. This meant that, although she was very close to Tom and Shannon, her best friends, she would never be able to share everything with them. When Rhydian came to Stoneybridge, Maddy revealed to him who she really was when he transformed and she calmed him down. Unable to transform herself at this point, the iris of her eyes turned yellow, and Rhydian knew that she was a wolfblood. Maddy doesn't experience her first transformation until the episode Occam's Razor, where she is supported by Rhydian, who knows Maddy is terrified of her first transformation without her parents. Tom and Shannon eventually find out (although this was not through Maddy revealing it purposefully) that Maddy and Rhydian are wolfbloods in the series 1 finale Irresistible, and have kept the secret throughout series 2 and 3. Series 1 Lone Wolf - At the start of this episode, it is shown that Maddy helps to keep her parents under control during the full moon. She reveals her yellow wolf eyes after snapping at her dad; she tells him to "get back inside!", then locks the door behind them. At school the next day, Maddy meets Rhydian for the first time. She embarrasses herself by telling him "you smell like my parents". She threatens Rhydian about being on her family's territory, who has no idea what she is talking about. Maddy then helps Rhydian when he begins to 'wolf out' after attacking Jimi in the hall way, dragging him into the dark room. She then proceeds to show him that she is a wolfblood by revealing her yellow eyes. "Mysterious Developments"- After seeing Shannon's pictures, Maddy realizes that there is a wild wolfblood in town. Maddy is inwardly stricken with grief in this episode due to the fact that she doesn't want to delete any of Shannon's pictures, but figures she must in order to protect the secret. She tells her mum she's tired of keeping the secret, and her mum empathises with her. Maddy learns the secret that her parents were keeping from her; there are 'dangerous' wild wolfbloods that did not lock themselves up during a full moon and who hated 'tame' wolfbloods. Maddy, along with Rhydian, both go looking for Tom and Shannon who had decided to go in search of the 'beast' that night. Maddy snaps pictures of the wild wolfblood as Rhydian battles it in the hope to blind it. After deleting the photos, Maddy convinces Shannon that they had heard a fox fight. Maddy's parents arrive and take them home, angry that they had disobeyed their rules. Later on in the series, Rhydian and Maddy grow closer. Maddy is sad when Rhydian leaves with his family, but Tom reassures her by telling her that Rhydian loved her. Series 2 During series 2, Maddy has grown up a lot. Both Maddy and Jana have a tentative friendship which is often challenged in different situations. However, the two turn out to become good friends by the end of series two. When Jana leaves in Best Of Both Worlds, Maddy is sad to see her go. Maddy shows she cares about Rhydian a lot. In Best of Both Worlds, Maddy takes Rhydian's hand and puts it over her heart. In The Discovery, Maddy is forced to leave with her parents to join Jana's pack in the wild. Before doing so, she confesses that she has fallen in love with Rhydian and he kisses her, telling her that he feels the same. It has been rumoured that both Maddy and Rhydian become alphas in the finale, but that is unknown. In the episode The Discovery, Maddy shares a kiss with Rhydian after admitting to him that she has fallen in love with him, which he admits his after. At the end of series two, Maddy has to leave to join a Jana's pack with her mum (Emma Smith) and her dad (Daniel Smith) as Dr. Rebecca Whitewood finds out that they're wolfbloods. This was Maddy's human form last appearance in wolfblood. Series 3 In Series 3 it was assumed Maddy, Emma Smith and Daniel Smith joined Jana's pack in the wild. However it is revealed that they were relocated to Canada by Segolia where they were been given new identities. In episode 2, Rhydian sets off looking for her, although is brought back. In Episode 13 Rhydian leaves for Canada and finds his way back to Maddy again. Trivia *As a wolf, Maddy's fur is dark brown. *She is the smallest wolf in her pack, which reflects her size *She is the alpha of her teenage human/wolfblood pack and will be the alpha of her parent's territory when they pass it down to her. *She has an interest in photography. Rhydian Morris (Crush / In love with / Kissed / Alpha) Although they didn't like each other at first, Rhydian and Maddy quickly became best friends when he arrived in Stoneybridge. The two grew closer because of a common goal - protecting the wolfblood secret. Rhydian was invited into the Smith's pack, and soon the bond between them became stronger. In "The Discovery", when they are holding hands, Rhydian asked Maddy out on a date. Before she left at the end of the episode, they kissed and confessed their love for each other. They also stated that they would find each other. (See Maddian)Category:CharactersCategory:Female charactersCategory:Wolfblood SpeciesCategory:StudentCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Tame WolfbloodCategory:Wild WolfbloodCategory:Wolfblood